


Just a Little Longer

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bullying, Derogatory Language, Discrimination, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Warnings: Mature, deragotary callouts, faggot was said, forbidden incest.Stars, they’ve been careful. Always made sure no one was around, made sure no one ever saw.But they were found out. And it felt like it was now all for naught.





	Just a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milffee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milffee).



Stars, they’ve been careful. Always made sure no one was around, made sure no one ever saw.

But they were found out. And it felt like it was now all for naught.

_Whump_

Sans took a few steps back, tumbling to the ground. He pressed a hand on his cheek, no doubt reddened, maybe even purple. It was going to bruise all the same.

_Bam_

A good strong swing of the foot hitting his torso at full force had Sans pushed back, a wheeze-like groan left his mouth. His body slammed to the nearest wall, and the skeleton almost wished he had some muscles or fat for some cushion.

They didn’t stop there. They just kept at it. Kicking him, beating him, punching him.

He was only lucky that they weren’t a fan of bones or they might’ve been raping him too, and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

Because he can’t do anything at all even now. Not even cover his face, because his arms were tied behind his back.

His hazy red eye lights struggled to keep open, for some clarity. He needed to recognize their faces. Need to be able to warn his brother about them.

A lizard, a monkey, and a goddamn cat. They always came in three. The universal number code for starter bullies. And yet, Sans still can’t handle them to stand his ground. What could he do? He was just some science nerd. Strength wasn’t his forte.

_Crack_

Ah. There goes his glasses. The lenses were cracked, the frame bent and also cracked. Sans would need a new one.

A final kick to the face made Sans curl himself in. Clothes covered in dirt and prints and mud. Much like the bruises on his entire being. It felt like that way anyway.

The tears continue to pour, or maybe it stopped long ago. He couldn’t tell. The pain was still radiating all over his body. It hurt to move. It hurt to even choke out a sound.

Sans stayed there on the floor.

“Heh. Not only a disgusting faggot. But for your brother as well.” The cat had their phone out, displaying the image of Papyrus and Sans kissing. Even if Sans claimed it to be those photoshop shit, it was some good editing enough to be real. Plus, it was on the phone. So the credibility of the shot seemed high.

And sadly, it was.

They really were caught in the act.

“Wonder how people would feel when I send this out? Maybe you and your brother might even get expelled for it. So much for your brother’s scholarship huh.”

“Or better yet, they get kicked out of their homes. Kekeke~”

Probably all those, Sans thought. He deduced earlier that they were just jealous of Papyrus. Just taking it out on him. But fuck, there also had proof to back up their big talk.

There wasn’t much he could do though. Sans could only barely look back at them. His consciousness was slipping.

One of them noticed this and clicked their tongue. “Let’s go. We wasted enough time to bother with the little fag.”

“Fiine. Hey bitch, don’t forget to bring us your money tomorrow too. And to finish our homework.” They threw out their notebooks, getting a kick at seeing it hit his body. “If you know what’s good for you and your brother.”

Their obnoxious laugh echoed in the room, soon fading after they slammed the door and left completely.

Sans only then, finally closed his eyes. And distantly, he heard the sound of the school bells ringing. Lunch was over.

And here he was on the cold floor, with a small pile of notebooks serving as his cheap blanket.

Laughable.

… Laughable.

—–

Papyrus waited by the school entrance for his brother. He checked the time on his wristwatch and had to raise a brow.

They decided earlier that they were going to go home together after his club meeting ended. And yet, Papyrus looked around the mass of students, there were still no Sans in sight.

 _He didn’t already get home, did he?_  Papyrus frowned, and pulled out his phone to call his brother.

It kept ringing and ringing, until he reached the female voice of the automated voicemail.

Papyrus’ brows furrowed, frown deepening. It wasn’t like his brother to not tell him where he was.

Changing his face to a neutral expression, the tall skeleton headed back to school, up to where Sans’ class was. Maybe his brother had fallen asleep. It wouldn’t be new, but it was uncommon enough to happen.

Though once Papyrus reached the room, he opened the door to see no one.

But a single bag was there.

Sans’.

Suddenly, there was an uncomfortable feeling swelling up in his soul.

He rushed to get Sans’ bag, and checked inside to see if his phone was there.

 _Please tell me it isn’t._  Papyrus checked every single pocket for it, and assured enough that his brother might still have it, the skeleton called again.

* * *

Sans slowly came to. The incessant familiar jingle was slowly making him realize that his phone was ringing. And with this specific ringtone, it was Papyrus.

The ache was still there when Sans tried to move his arm, but it wasn’t as bad as before.

Though it felt like it took everything in him to pull his phone out, press the call and speaker and laid it on the floor near his face.

“‘Ro.”

Thick and rough. Tired and worn down. It helped Papyrus’ imagination come up with likely possibilities of what may have happened. “Where are you?” He cut to the chase.

Sans attempted to remember where he had been thrown in. Ah right. “Gym.”

Papyrus didn’t waste another second to rush out and head towards there. “On my way.”

With his speed, boosted from the rush of panic and dread in his bones, Papyrus did a ballsy move of jumping off from the window of the third floor to save time. He reached the room where Sans was kept in less than a minute.

“Sans!”

Papyrus looked around frantically, and spotted his brother by the mats. He ran over to kneel, and gingerly picked up his barely conscious brother in his arms.

He didn’t start questioning Sans. Instead, he gathered the notebooks and broken glasses, as well as the other’s phone.

Then, he headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

Sans didn’t remember passing out the second time, but when he woke up again, now becoming fully awake, he saw his brother sitting by his bedside; grasping his bandaged hand.

Sans noticed that he was patched up in a lot of places actually.

“You’re awake.” Sans looked back to his brother. “… What did they say to you.”

The short skeleton didn’t answer immediately but found himself blankly staring back at the ceiling. “They found out … about us.”

Papyrus squeezed his hand, making Sans turn his head to his brother; sockets brimmed with tears.

“W-what do we do, P-Paps?” Sans sniffled, hot tears sliding off his face and wetting the pillow. “They h-have proof  _hic.”_

“Shhhhh.” Papyrus bent forward to wipe his brother’s tears and kissed his forehead. “Don’t cry, Sans. I’ll take care of it.”

“B-But, if they show it—”

“Shhhh. It’s okay.”

“N-No! Y-Your scholarship. The e-expulsion. And our rel—”

“Sans.” Papyrus called softly, continuing to wipe the flood of tears, pressing chaste kisses all over Sans’ face to calm him down.

“None of us is getting expelled.” Papyrus started once Sans quieted. “I’ll take care of it.”

Sans looked down and hesitantly spoke. “M-Maybe we should—”

“I love you.”

Sans’ mouth quivered. The hand on his cheek tilted his head up to gaze back at his brother.

“And you love me.”

Firm and unwavering. There was no doubt in what they felt for each other. Unable to help themselves, even though it wasn’t accepted in society.

Feelings were unpredictable. Love was unpredictable.

They were brothers. But they were also lovers. They couldn’t help it.

Sans couldn’t speak. He tried, opening his mouth to gasp out words but nothing came. He could only nod his head.

Papyrus’ expression softened after seeing that, and pressed their foreheads together. “Just a bit more, Sans. Just one more year left before we graduate high school. Then, we’ll move out and live together.”

The plan sounded perfect. It seemed like a dream.

“No one else will be able to stop us and tell us what to do. No one would care.”

Not if they find out they were brothers in the first place. Not if their parents managed to come up with some plans for them in the future.

But Sans didn’t bring these up.

Because he hoped just as much as Papyrus. Of this dream of theirs to come true.

“… Just us.”

“Yes.”

“Just a little longer.”

“Just a bit more.”

“And we can—”

“We’ll be free.”

Sans let out a watery smile that Papyrus returned with a bright one. He whispered back. “We’ll be free.”

Just a little longer.


End file.
